


Horror Night

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: The Flynn-Fletcher siblings have a movie night.





	Horror Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

The smell of popcorn lead Candace to the kitchen. "What are you guys doing?"

"Old horror movie marathon." Phineas grinned. "Wanna join, sis?"

Resting her hand on the counter top, Candace leaned on it.

Before she could reply, Ferb cut in, "I believe there are "hunky" actors in it."

Candace narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't tell if he was serous or teasing her. If he was lying, she could always leave. "Fine. I wouldn't want you two to get scared watching by yourselves."

"Um, okay," Phineas muttered, "but I don't think they'll be that scary. They are from the 50's."

Ferb poured the popcorn into a bowl, and the three siblings made their way to the living room.

Candace got comfortable on the while the boys set everything up. Already, they had pillows and blankets piled up on the couch, and Perry had claimed a spot on one of the pillows.

"So what's first?" Candace asked, as her brothers took seats on either side of her.

"Butchers of the Graveyard," Phineas cheerfully replied.

* * *

Halfway though The River Skull, Candace jumped slightly when some touched her arm. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was just Phineas. They were only on the second movie and he was already dozing off. Moving her arm from under him, she let lean onto her more as she reached passed him and grabbed one of the blankets. Candace draped it over him before resting her arm across his back.

Ferb smiled at her.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Linda rubbed the remains of sleep from her eyes. Walking passed the living room doorway, she stopped. Taking a step back, she looked into the room, a smile spreading across her face.

Hearing footfalls on the stairs, she called out, "Lawrence."

"Yes, darling?" Lawrence made his way over.

Raising a finger to her lips, she shushed him before pointing into the room.

Following her point, Lawrence smiled as well.

The three siblings had all fallen asleep. Phineas curled up against his sister's side with her head resting on top of his. On her other side, Ferb was laying with his head in her lap, her fingers lightly tangled in her hair, and with also sleeping Perry clutched to his chest.

"Shall I fetch the camera?" Lawrence whispered.

Linda nodded. "Hurry, before they wake up." This was a moment that deserved documenting.


End file.
